Welcome Home
by Kasai Oni Urufu
Summary: I whispered into his ear Welcome Home. His reply? I never left. VincentxCloud. After Cloud defeats Kadaj, he doesn't go to the church. He leaves in Vincent's arms.


Chapter 1

Vincent's P.O.V

I watched him walk towards me, his face was empty. There was no soul behind his eyes. What had happened to the life that once sparkled behind them? I can't help but remember the steel-eyed determination he wore as he rode towards Kadaj and the other remnants.

I had to save him, despite the promise I made to myself to keep away. I couldn't leave him there to die. I loved him to much. And once, a long time ago, it seemed like he loved me too.

His eyes connected with mine and I thought I saw a flicker of recognition, but I was wrong. He was a broken man. Broken by him, by Sephiroth. Forced to kill a man he loved not once but twice. I watched as he staggered towards me the wind blowing through his hair. His scent drifted across the breeze towards me, it mocked me torturing me with hints of what I once had. I closed my eyes and let it envelope my senses. My eyes opened in time to see flashes of liquid gold falling to the floor. I ran towards him my heart pounding in my chest. "please don't let him be hurt" I whispered to myself as I bent down towards him, afraid to touch him again. Afraid he wasn't real.

I picked him up, cradling him in my arms, as I walked away he murmured something in my ear, Tifa and the others let me walk away with him. They new better than to try and stop me. I leaned my head closer trying to hear him. "Vincent" he murmured. I froze not knowing what to do. His eyes opened slowly, he looked at me, such an innocent smile graced his angelic face.

"I missed you."He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Clouds P.O.V

I saw the shimmer of midnight black. My heart skipped a beat, Vincent, his name held so much sway in my heart. He wouldn't come. Not after what had been said between us. I'm so weak, my legs can't hold me up anymore. I'm falling. I don't think I can carry on. I hit the floor with a dull thud. Slowly the sensation changed to one of floating, being held. I'm so tired. My eyes opened for a brief moment. "Vincent." I murmured. He's here. I smile as my arms snaked around his neck. "I missed you." my eyes close. I know I'm finally safe.

My eyes slowly opened, I was warm and safe. My wounds were clean and bandaged. For the first time in a long time, longer than I care to remember, I slept in a warm bed. I turned my head to notice the liquid black hair that cascaded across my chest. My breath hitched in my chest. He was here. Lying next to me. He was so close I could feel his breath tickling my cheek. I tried to pry his arm from across my waist but the moment I moved his grip tightened.

"eghh" he groaned as his eyes opened blinking in the morning sun. My stomach tightened and a familiar pressure gripped my insides. "Please let me go." I whispered blushing furiously.

"no" growled Vincent as he pulled me closer. "I did once I won't again."

"please" I whispered my voice cracking with urgency. "I need to piss" he laughed as his arm released it's vice like grip. I jumped up stumbling towards the door. I stopped. "where's the toilet?" I gasped.

"second on the left." he stretched muscles rippling as sunlight dappled along them. Any other time I would have stood there and gaped, like a fish out if water. But God damn it I needed to pee!

When I had finished, a horrible thought dawned on my just awakening mind. My wounds had been cleaned so my clothes had been removed by……

Vincent.

I had slept all night with….

Vincent.

I had no clothes on because someone had taken them, oh that would be…..

Vincent.

The last horrific thought struck me as I looked down, I had spent the night in Vincent's bed , with no clothes on. He had slept with me with almost not a stitch on him. My body had reacted without my consent. Again. I had spent the night with him and now I had a raging hard on. Shame made my face burn as I thought about my options.

Option 1

Find clothes, see Vincent , have it out with him, leave with my dignity intact or….

Option 2

Walk out there without a stitch on, let Vincent see my/… well you get the idea, demand my clothes back, have it out with him and leave with my dignity and pride in tatters.

Lets face it, I never chose the smart option. I chose option 2.

Chapter 2

I strode purposefully towards Vincent's bedroom, my face so hot I could burn an egg. But on the way I spotted something, something that may hopefully save some of my dignity, a pair of boxers on what I presumed was the clean washing. I didn't even want to think about why Vincent had these boxers. I pulled them on a groaned when I realised that they did very little to hide my morning Glory. Fuck what was I 12? I pulled my head high and walked into his room.

A demented kind of giggle, yes a giggle, spluttered out of an astonished Vincent. I smirked having the satisfaction of shocking him at least. He quietened his giggles and took a breath. He looked me up and down raising an eyebrow when he looked at what he knew was beneath the boxers. I shrugged. He took another look at the pants before erupting in maniacal laughter. "those pants." he gasped, "those pants are Reno's". I looked down once again my face went the same colour as the Mr Tickle all over the Boxers. Yes I was now stood in front of Vincent, with a hard on, in Reno's boxers, and his boxers were covered in Mr men. Next thing I knew Vincent had leaped up with super human speed and barrelled me into his bed. I think it was time to have it out with him before things got complicated

Vincent's P.O.V

I pushed him down onto the black silk wrapped bed and pinned his body beneath my own. "Vincent" he whispered. "You left me." his voice sounded hurt.

"I know" I whispered my lips kissing his forehead lightly. "Everyday was hell, knowing you wanted that bastard and not me. I asked you to choose and you chose him. I left because I couldn't bear not being with you." I sat up so I was straddling his waist. "you'll never know how I longed for you, how I wished you would come back to my loving embrace. But you didn't. You stayed with him!" my voice began to crack. "You rejected me for him."

I could see cloud's eyes close off as anger filled him. "he was my brother! He needed me!" he shouted as he tried to sit up. I pinned him down my lips millimetres from his.

"I needed you more." I whispered as his eyes connected with mine. I could lose myself in the beauty of his eyes.

"You never needed me ." he looked away and I felt my heart begin to break. His eyes kept darting to my lips.

"I need you now" I whispered. The sentence hung in the air for several stunned seconds before my lips crashed against his. My grip tightened again as his lips parted allowing for a deeper kiss.

I felt myself being flipped over as cloud finally managed to gain dominance over me, chills danced across my skin as his lips trailed down my jaw and towards my chest. A searing trail of heat followed his kisses down my torso . He looked at me with open eyes. Eyes free of grief, free of Sephiroth's hold.

"I love you." he whispered. He was ready now. Ready to love, ready to live. Ready to come home. He looked at me again, "make love to me." My eyes opened wide "are you sure?" I murmured.

He answered me with a kiss "I'm sure"

We kissed slowly as we became one. He sighed as I whispered in his ear "welcome home"

His reply? "I never left"


End file.
